EXO
left 'Exo' *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXOPlanet (Planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXOPlanet viene del término Extra Solar Planet que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del sistema solar. **'''EXO-K: 엑소케이 (Unidad Coreana). **'EXO-M: '엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número De Miembros: '''12 *'Debút: 08-Abril-2012 **'EXO-K: '''Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M: '12° Ceremonia de Premiación ''Ying Yue Feng Yun Bang'' .'' *'País: '''Corea del sur y China. *'Fan Club: EXOtics (No oficial). *'Género: '''K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment. 'Carrera. ' 'Pre-Debut. El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenia en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado MI; y se creyó que en un principio iva a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 subunidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de videos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seuido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de Exo anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, Gayo Daejun. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparicion en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el video deja al descubierto por primera vex a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo What Is Love ''el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como ¡Tunes, Melon, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el video de 'What Is Love sirvio como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas subunidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la subunidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Beijing, China en donde presentaron su canción título ''MAMA. 'Debut.' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la Doceava Ceremonia de Premiación'' ''''Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang',' ambos con las canciones' 'History'' y '''MAMA, ''seguidao por el Mií-Álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su version china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de ''Sina Album Chart y Billboard World Albums Chart. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del Gaon Album Chart y el lugar ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión corena y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de videos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. 'Comeback: XOXO.' El 15 de mayo de 2013, SM Entertainment confirmo el primer álbum de larga duración de EXO, titulado XOXO, con los esfuerzos de promoción. La primera vez que EXO-K y EXO-M promueven oficialmente con el nombre de EXO en Corea y China. Inmediatamente después del lanzamiento del álbum, XOXO llego a la cima de todas las listas de charts de varios sitios de música en línea de Corea y China. Después de 1 semana 7 de las 10 canciones de cada álbum llegaron a la cima de Billboard de corea y el mundo. 'Integrantes. ' thumb|left|650px Integrantes: (Arriba) Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Tao, Chen. (Abajo) Baekhyun, D.O, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay, Kris. 'EXO-K ' *SuHo (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín). *BaekHyun (Vocalista y Bailarín). *ChanYeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín). *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín). *SeHun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín). 'EXO-M' *XiuMin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín). *LuHan (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín). *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín). 'Discografía. ' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage.' 'Miní Álbum.' 'singles.' 'Singles Promocionales.' 'China.' 'Álbum.' 'Álbum Repackage.' 'Miní Álbum.' 'Singles.' 'Programas De TV.' *Let's Go Dream Team (2013, en grabación). *KBS Guerilla Date (2013, en grabación). * JTBC-TV's sitcom Royal Villa (15.07.13, Sehun y Chanyeol). *Weekly Idol (10.07.13). *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, Kris, Chanyeol y Suho). *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, Chanyeol, D.O y Chen). * Happy Camp (06.07.13). * Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun). * Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista). *Beatle Code (01.07.13, Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai). *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista). *Arirang TV (19.06.13). *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista). *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13). *Simply Kpop (17.06.13). *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista). *SBS Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista). *After School Club(12.06.13). *The Voice of Korea (31.05.13, Sehun y Luhan). *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13). *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K). *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M). *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K). *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K). *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M). *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M). * Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K). *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K). *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K). *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M). *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K). *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12). *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M). *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M). *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M). *SBS-R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K). *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K). *SBS Inkigayo (27.05.12, Kai como MC). *Music Billboard (25.04.12, entrevista, EXO-M). *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K). * Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M). *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M). *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M). *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M). 'Programas De Radio.' * Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, Baekyun y Chen como DJ especiales). * MBC-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13). * MBC ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ). * SBS-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13). * KBS Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13). * KBS Radio en Árabe (05/07/13). * KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Baekyun, Chanyeol y D.O). * KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13). * Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, Suho, Kris, Chen y Baekyun). *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13). * Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13, Baekhyun). * KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, Suho, Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol). *Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13). *SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao). *KBS 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13). *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M). *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K). *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K). *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K). 'Tours.' Conciertos Participativos: *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seúl (EXO-K, 2013). *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Filipinas (2013). *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012). *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012). *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (2012, EXO-K). *Happy Concert (12.06.12, EXO-K). *Lotte World Open Concert (2012, EXO-K). *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012). *Dream Concert (14.05.12, EXO-K). 'Anuncios.' *SK Telecom ( EXO, Sulli & Yoona) *Sunny 10 (EXO-K & Juniel 2013). *IVYclub (EXO-K, 2013). *Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K, 2012). *The Face Shop (2012, EXO-K). 'Curiosidades.' *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el "Yin Yue V Chart Guiness". *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró que es el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El miniálbum MAMA (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cuál consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012. *Ninguno de los miembro de EXO-K tiene piercings, mientras que los de EXO-M tienen 12 en total. *Cuando EXO estuvo en China, los miembros de M no visitaron a sus familias puesto que la sub unidad K , no visitó a su familia en Corea. *EXO presentó oficialmente su canción principal MAMA 100 días después de haber presentado el primer teaser que corresponde a Kai. *La edad media de EXO-M es de 20.5 años mientras que la de EXO-K es de 19.2 años. *Kai (EXO-K), siendo la imagen del grupo en general, fue el que participó en el más del 50% de los teaser del grupo, siendo el miembro con más popularidad antes de debutar. *EXO-K 'MAMA' vendió 133.400 copias y más en 2012. *EXO-M'MAMA' vendió 77.120 copias y más en 2012. *Hasta el 2 de octubre, "MAMA" de EXO-M fue clasificado #1, "History" clasificó 3º mientras "What is Love" clasificó 5º en las tendencias de VChart de YinYeuTai. *EXO, a pesar de solo tener 6 meses tras su debut, han viajado a USA, Malasia, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia, Taiwán, Jakarta y con mayor popularidad China y Corea. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *Lay y Luhan tienen una buena amistad con Leo de VIXX. *Durante los Idol Star Athletic Championships, Sehun estuvo bailando partes de la coreografia de Wolf. *Un productor de SM Entertainment dio a conocer que EXO en pocas semanas sacara un single mas un MV, ya que el album XOXO fue todo un exito. *El álbum XOXO (Kiss & Hug) consta de 2 versiones: Kiss (Korea) Hug (China), cuya canción princípal "Wolf" es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and te Beauty". *El 1er. album "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *EXO ganó primer puesto en 3 programas musicales, en Music Bank (KBS), Music Core (MBC), Inkigayo (SBS) y Show Champion (MBC). *Vendieron 300,000 discos comprados con antelación y 130,000 copias sólo en siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum. Dandole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como; MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. *EXO tardó aprox. 6 meses en aprender perfectamente la coreografía de Wolf. *Se ha confirmado el segundo comeback de EXO, el cual será el 1 de agosto de 2013, en M!Countdown. El álbum repackaged esta títulado de "GROWL" con la canción princípal del mismo nombre, el álbum consiste en 3 nuevas fajas, y las demás son canciones anteriores, dónde estará la segunda parte de "What is Love" como bonus adicional. Su presentación de comeback será el 1ro de agosto, y el álbum será liberado el 5 de dicho mes. 'Premios.' 'Enlaces.' *Sitio Oficial EXO-M. *Sitio Oficial EXO-K. *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial. *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M. *Facebook Oficial EXO-K. *Facebook Oficial EXO-M. *Canal Oficial Youtube EXO-K. *Canal Oficial Youtube EXO-M. 'Galería.' ' 6d3b3062jw1dx0dib4zn1j.jpg 667px-EXO_TEASER_03.jpg 27617dae849c83e4d01245f7fc4c58e4_large.jpg 403960_476862065675417_622820332_n.jpg 545476_511422395552717_2003640879_n.jpg 941595_501976849856339_994618092_n.jpg 942991_470442933029785_1264260060_n.jpg 999046_670840566277565_159438334_n.jpg 1016878_690226380994080_221280877_n.jpg 1706115_orig.jpg B2685D0034E44C999D42E3408044FF72.jpg Exo_k_4.jpg Exo_m_95.jpg Exo_showcase_23 (1).jpg EXO_TEASER_07.jpg EXO-exo-29950652-1280-655.png EXOXOXO1.jpg EXOXOXO2.jpg ' 'Videografía.' 'Corea.' left|320px full|right|320 px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 px right|320px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px 'China'. full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 pxfull|right|320 px full|left|320 px full|right|320 px left|320pxfull|right|320 px